User talk:PitfulVengeanceRevenge
I said he seems to have the same definition of stalking as you, I meant no offense to you. Tom Talk 09:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Why are you still here reading my conversations, its been weeks, that sound pretty stalkerish to me. I'm keeping the Joe page like that because it hasn't been confirmed by 2k. And I know a hell of a lot more about the Mafia than you do. Just leave now, please don't come back, and stop reading my conversations. Tom Talk 10:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, me and Hale where having an argument, it wasn't about you, it had nothing to do with you, I said you have the same definition of stalking, thats not offensive, thats nothing, just stop reading my conversations and get an actual life. Tom Talk 10:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Keep the conversation here, you can reply to my messages on your talk page. Tom Talk 10:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Right, "If anybody says my name in their mouths thats when I'm back, you dickhead." You had to have been following my conversations to see that. "You don't know shit about Mafia.", I know a lot about the Mafia, you don't know shit. "And don't tell not to comeback okay, I come back and see what's being said about me you retard motherfucker." It was nothing, the conversation wasn't about you I said you and PitfulRevenge have the same definition of stalker, thats it, my god you must have no life. "So shut the fuck up, your so full of shit and your a bad Mafia Wiki boss." Nah, I'm really not. Tom Talk 10:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't get me extremly angry and curse you the fuck out okay?! You don't know shit about Mafia, I do! And why the fuck would I follow you're coversations, I only see what's being said or mention about me DUH! I said that many times ago. And you are a bad Mafia boss, all you could have said was that you are keeping this wiki with speculations, that's all, I don't really see how is my edits are false anyway. PitfulVengeanceRevenge 10:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) And the reason why I believe that you seem not to understand about Mafia because of how you reverted my edits, telling me off, and the way you left Vito, Joe and Henry's pages. PitfulVengeanceRevenge 10:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, cursing isn't much of a threat. And are the saying I don't know anything about the real life Mafia or the Mafia series? I have an extensive knowledge on both subjects. You are following my conversations, thats how you see whats been said about you. I'm not a bad Mafia Wikia Bureaucrat, I made this Wiki great. Until 2k confirm Joe is dead there are obviously going to be some speculations and since the majority of people believe he survived I'm going to keep that on the page. Basically I don't really want to have the same argument again, we settled it last time so can we just leave this? I have more important things to do and lets be honest, there probably something more constructive you could be doing. Tom Talk 10:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Fine. PitfulVengeanceRevenge 10:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC)